The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic display, and more particularly, to removing perceivable visual artifacts (e.g., telecine judder) on the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable a user to perceive visual representations of information by successively displaying image frames on a display panel. For example, image frames may be successively displayed to enable a user to perceive video content. In some embodiments, video content may be captured by an image sensor, for example, in a video camera. More specifically, the image sensor may generate video content data by periodically capturing digital representations of the video content as image frames, for example at 24 Hz. An image source may then process the video content data to generate display image data. The electronic display may then successively display image frames based at least in part on the display image data.
Some electronic displays may only be able to display image frames at a fixed refresh rate, for example 60 Hz. Accordingly, to enable even a fixed refresh rate electronic display to display the video content, the image source may generate the display image data with image frames that may be displayed at the fixed refresh rate (e.g., 60 Hz). More specifically, the image source convert image frames captured at a capture rate (e.g., 24 Hz) to image frames with a desired refresh rate (e.g., 60 Hz) different from the capture rate, for example, using telecine 3:2 pulldown. However, converting from a lower capture rate to a higher refresh rate often includes displaying image frames at an uneven cadence, which may be perceivable as a visual artifact (e.g., telecine judder).
As such, it would be beneficial to improve perceived image quality when the capture rate used to generate video content data is different from the desired refresh rate of display image data transmitted to an electronic display, for example, by reducing visual artifacts caused by an uneven display cadence.